fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Gharash'murun
|diff★☆ = ★★★★★★ |image = |titles = The Opaque Eclipse Dragon |names = Eretein, Vampire |species = Elder Dragon |habitats = Verdant Hills, Rotten Vale, Temple Of The Sun |size = Very Large |relations = Atabal'iwaskra (???) |move = --- |elements = |ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = Rathalosaurus rioreurensis }} are powerful Elder Dragons said to rule over the darkness. Physiology are large but slender Elder Dragons, looking almost like large bats or flying foxes. However, what sets them apart from these is the fact that they walk on four legs. Their faces are rather short, possessing forward facing eyes, large ears and an extensively large nose. When opening its mouth, the monster reveals large, thin but robust teeth, optimal for swiftly killing potential victims. Its eyes, while they do possess pupils, are demonically black, having a piercing stare. When enraged, they glow an intense navy blue. Their necks are adorned by a line of orange fur, which forms a stark contrast to the dragon's otherwise dark and rugged skin. Their wings are very large, the wing claws being long and sharp. Interestingly, the dragon's just as large front claws are extendable, making them even more deadly than they already are. The dragon's tails are long and whip-like, being armed with long spikes. Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain are elusive but dangerous top predators, easily asserting themselves as the apex monsters of the environment they find themselves in. Only equally strong Elder Dragons like Vaal Hazak, Garuba Daora or Nefu Garumudo could potentially be dangerous to these creatures. Behavior Towards Other Monsters are formidable combatants, something which they are perfectly aware of. While most monsters are already scared off by the dragon's mere appearance, those who dare challenge an individual are immediately attacked, the not at all hesitating to even kill its opponent. Turf Wars *' vs. Odogaron:' *' vs. Espinas:' *' vs. Vaal Hazak:' *' vs. Garuba Daora:' *' vs. Nefu Garumudo:' Tracks The tracks from a wandering include the obvious Track as well as Bloody Fur. However, occasionally one may find a Damaged Claw, granting a higher number of research points. Specific Locale Interactions None. Special Behaviors When facing an Atabal'iwaskra, the will first display its taunt, much like when initiating a Turf War. However, instead of the two dragons fighting, they will form a Bond, in a similar way to Teostra and Lunastra. The dragons rear up, take to the skies and start circling around. The Gharash'murun then releases a gust of wind, which, thanks to the constant circling motion, turns into a large tornado. Then both dragons release their true elemental powers, Light and Black Flame uniting in the tornado, before both monsters violently land and roar. This causes the tornado to "explode" violently. The two monsters then catch a breath, before either one leaves the area, or they continue fighting the hunter. Scientists first thought that these two dragons were male and female, thinking of extensive sexual dimorphism. However, after further researching, it was proven that they are, in fact, two separate species. Why exactly this bond happens is still unknown, however, it is speculated that the Atabal'iwaskra and are in some sort of symbiotic relationship. Abilities are erratic and relentless fighters, being able to tear apart their target in seconds. However, in addition to their sharp claws, large teeth and them being excellent fliers, they also wield the Black Flame element to perfection. Interestingly, the dragon has a special mode it can enter, which is especially dangerous. First, it will either catch and kill a random large monster, or, should this be impossible, find a carcass. Then, it rams its large canine teeth into its prey, before a loud, sucking noise is heard. The dragon is driven into a frenzy by this sudden abundance of blood, and will use the excess blood to attack. To do so, it manages to combine the blood with its own dragon element, forming a wretched version of the sound element. Description |Monster Icon = |description = The is an ancient beast of wretched malevolence. It is said to be the polar opposite to the Atabal'iwaskra, yet, they still are said to be connected. Reports on this dragon are scarce, for those who are unlucky enough to spark this creature's wrath survive seldom. However, those who manage to do so, claim to have seen a lunar eclipse come to life, its dark shadow becoming one with the Elder Dragon's body.}} Rage and Tired States * Enraged ** Eyes begin to glow, the dragon bares its teeth and deep red colored, burning hot smoke surges around its mouth. *''' Bloodlust''' ** Eyes suddenly glow red, dragon bares its teeth even more, blood drips out of its mouth. Its claws are always extended. Interactions With Alternate States Since they are Elder Dragons, do not interact with any alternate states. Mounts It displays the usual Elder Dragon mount animation. Its head and back are accessible. Attacks Rage Mode Music Theme Breaks *Face scarred **Left ear cropped **Right ear wounded *Tail Severed *Wing damaged *Right Foreleg damaged *Left foreleg damaged Carves Equipment Weapons Armor Quests Ecology Taxonomy *'Order:' Elder Dragon *'Suborder:' Equinox Dragon *'Superfamily:' Lunar Eclipse Dragon *'Family:' Murun are relentless, vicious Elder Dragons, said to come to life only during lunar eclipses. Few have seen one, and even less have survived seeing one. Habitat Range are known to inhabit a variety of areas, yet most of the individuals are found in the Rotten Vale of the New World as well as the Verdant Hills of the Old World. Nobody really knows what it is that makes these areas hospitable for a dragon like the . Interestingly, can also be found in the desolate Temple Of The Sun. Ecological Niche are elusive but brutal predators, having to fear little. They are easily capable of killing weaker animals, the likes of Great Varukamaq, Yian Kut-Ku or even Rathian being no match for them. However, even though they are fearsome predators themselves, these dragons still have to fend off other dangerous carnivores like Rajang, Deviljho or Bazelgeuse. Even though the aforementioned are very well capable of injuring a , only other Elder Dragons like Vaal Hazak, Nefu Garumudo or Racqor Taralok are able to kill a fully grown . Biological Adaptations are equipped with a number of deadly weapons, the most obvious being their large front claws. These, retractable, claws are used to strike at foes from above, as well as delivering powerful swipes and blows, which can cause bleeding. What is more, their large and strong teeth are - while also being used as a feeding aid - just as deadly a weapon as are the claws. However, their two most dangerous arms are the two Elements they are capable of using. While naturally having organs to produce the Fire and Dragon Element, and being able to combine it to form the Black Flame Element, these dragons also have learned to master a second element, the Sound Element. Interesting, or rather shocking about this is, that they don't naturally produce the Water Element, instead getting the required moisture from the blood of their prey. The dragons are only capable of producing and utilizing this element when in a special state of frenzy. When having ingested large amounts of blood, they will fall into this state, using the excess blood to produce a version of the Sound Element. Behavior are short-tempered, ruthless creatures, showing dominance to anything they encounter. Much like Teostra, they attack potential challengers without a warning, often going as far as killing them. This makes it one of the most feared Elder Dragons, as they even surpass the aforementioned Teostra in aggressiveness and power. Cutscenes Introductory Cutscene Hunt Cutscene Trivia *Nobody knows what makes travel to the Temple Of The Sun, since there is little to no prey available in that particular area. **Some scientists speculate the presence of a creature in that particular area. They theorize that this creature would have the ability to command Elder Dragons, similarly to Xeno'jiva. **The Manano Wycademy and the Astera Research Team regard these speculations as highly laughable, with little credibility. * and Vaal Hazak are known to compete over territory. Some of these fights are said to end with the death of either one. Notes * is inspired by the Higher Vampire class from the Witcher Series. **Additionally its looks and some of its abilities are based on the characters Regis, Dettlaff van der Eretein and Olgierd von Everec, the latter being a cursed human. *The inclusion of a 'bloodlust mode' was inspired by the myth, that several shark species fall into a feeding frenzy as soon as they sense blood. Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon Category:Large Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Rathalosaurus rioreurensis Category:Sound Element Monster Category:Black Flame Element Monster Category:Bloodied Monster Category:Bleeding Monster Category:Fireblight Monster